Anyone but You
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Christian has a dream about Satine but will he be able to cope with it when he finds out it was only a dream? Includes the song Anything but You from the broadway musical Annie. Please R


Anyone but You

__

Song Fic

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Moulin Rouge but I don't and I never will, *starts to cry*. Unfortunately, I do not own Annie either, but hey what can I say? One day I'll own my own thing and people will say I don't own *name of my character* but thanks to EwansBabie_MR who created them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time. It passes by so slowly, well at least according to Christian. It was only the day after his Beloved had died. Gone, gone forever, she was. Never to come back. He wished he could have helped her but he couldn't have. No one could have. His eye's slowly closed as his drifted off into a deep soft sleep. He lay on his pillow that was soaked with tears and waited to be asleep.

Shortly after, Christian began to dream. A place closed in around him. A, what looked like, a marvelous place. A place with a stage, dancers, and not to mention beautiful women everywhere. _The Moulin Rouge! _Christian thought. Christian watched the dancers in amazement as someone came up behind him.

"Christian?" The person said. It sounded like a women, a familiar one at that. Her voice was soft and soothing. Christian slowly turned around to look at her and realized that it was none other than Satine.

"Satine, I have been waiting for you to come back for me," Christian's eyes filled with tears as he scooped Satine up in his arms. She pulled away from him, she, too, was crying. "What's wrong?" Christian looked at her with worry.

"Christian, I can't stay long with you. Sooner or Later I must leave you!" Satine replied, crying. Christian came up to her and once again put his arms around her.

"No, no Satine. We will never part again," Christian whispered into her ear. He held her closely as she cried harder.

Christian (Singing in a whisper): 

_Together at last! _

Together for ever! 

We're tying a knot, 

They never can sever! 

Satine (softly joining in): 

__

I don't need sunshine now, To turn my skies at blue -- 

Christian and Satine (Both a little bit louder): 

__

I don't need anything but you! 

Satine pulled away from Christian and smiled at him. Christian wiped away the remaining tears from her face. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. 

Christian: 

__

You've wrapped me around That cute little finger. 

You've made life a song ..... 

You've made me the singer! 

Satine (Laughing): 

__

And what's the bathtub tune You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?" 

Christian (Also laughing):

__

Bu-Bu-Bu Anything but you 

Satine put her hand up to her head.

Satine:

__

Yesterday was plain awful 

Christian:

__

You can say that again 

Christian took Satine hand and led her down the stairs on the Moulin Rouge and onto the streets. He spun her around once and they continued walking.

Satine: 

__

Yesterday was plain awful 

Christian:

_But that's _

Satine: 

__

Not now 

Christian and Satine: 

__

That's then 

Christian:

__

I'm poor as a mouse, 

Christian made a silly impression of a mouse which made Satine giggle.

Satine:

__

I'm richer than Midas. 

Satine did her best impression of a king. Christian smiled and then took her hand back again. 

Christian and Satine:

_But nothing on earth _

Could ever divide us! 

And if tomorrow, I'm an apple seller, too-- 

I don't need anything but you! 

Christian : 

__

Satine You filled my life with song 

The Can-Can dancers: 

__

They're two of a kind 

The happiest pair now Like Fred and Adelle, 

they're floating On air now And what's the title of the dream 

Christian: 

__

I don't need anything 

Satine: 

__

Anything 

Christian and Satine: 

__

Anything 

I don't need anything 

But you 

Christian spun her around once again and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Christian," Satine whispered.

" Satine, I love you more than anything. I have loved you since the first moment I saw your sparkling eyes," Satine began to cry again and Christian held her ever so close.

"I never want us to part again," Satine cried.

"We shall never part again, believe me," Christian kissed her head a couple times to reassure her that everything would be alright. "Come what may," He whispered. Satine kissed him gently and Christian's heart ached with love for her. Never, had he felt so strongly about anyone. Christian closed his eyes tightly. He began to feel her slipping away from him. He strained to open his eyes but strongly failed. 

"SATINE!" He screamed into the dark night. He finally was able to open his eyes but it was to late. She was gone, forever. Christian sat up in bed and grabbed his bottle of absinthe. He took a long hard sip and felt his throat burn. Tears filled his eyes. He threw the bottle across the floor, causing it to spill everywhere. The dream felt so real. Her hair, her scent, her kiss. Everything but yet he was left with nothing. How was he supposed to live without her? How?

Time. It goes by so quickly, when you're with the one you love.

The End.


End file.
